Your Arguement is Invalid!
by RoxiePaws
Summary: Lionblaze and Cinderheart had a fight and Lionblaze won't talk to her. Will four little apprentices bring these two back together? Four OC's; Leader is Bramblestar. Might have rating changed
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone! I'm RoxiePaws with a Warriors fanfiction for you!

WARNING: This is my first fanfiction, so go easy on me. :D

Inspired by my two friends, Jeffrey and Josh.

NOW LETS GET ON WITH IT.

~ Your Arguement is Invalid!~

"Why were you sharing Tounges with Toadstep?!", Lionblaze yelled.

"Why does it matter Lionblaze?! It's not like you care!" Cinderheart yelled back, "I can share tounges with anyone! Not just you!".

"Ugh!", Lionblaze grunted. "You always yell at me!", he yelled straight back.

"Me?!" Cinderheart roared. "Its you always getting in my biz!" she shot right back, getting on Lionblaze's nerves.

"Ugh!" he grunted. He walked out the opening of the den.

~CINDERHEART POINT OF VIEW~

'He's so immature!' she thought quietly. 'I'm just going to go visit Squirrelflight and her new kits!' she thought, nodding and heading to the nursery.

Cinderheart had been hunting when she had her kits, so she had not been able to see them exept this morning. "Hello?" She said as she entered the nursery.

"Hello Cinderheart!" Chirped Squirrelflight.

"Hello!" Cinderheart replied. "Where are the kits?" she questioned.

"Over here!" She yelled.

Cinderheart awed at the three little kits. "Whats their names? she questioned.

"Flamekit, Skykit, and Silverkit." Squirrelflight answered.

Cinderheart admired the little cats. Flamekit was a replica of Firestar, the grand leader who had died bravely. He was yellow with a splash of Orange, and had yellowish orange eyes. Her eyes wandered to the other cat, Skykit. He had a gray coat that looked like a faded blue, and a bit of white on his face. His eyes were like a stormy sky with gray on the edge. Finally, she saw the last kit, sleeping soundly. Silverkit had a Grayish pelt with a bit of white on her ears and paws. Her pelt looked like it was made of pure silver, and her eyes were a solid blue.

" I wish I had kits." Cinderheart sighed.

" Don't you have Lionblaze?" Squirrelflight asked.

" I...don't really think were mates anymore." Cinderheart whispered sadly.

"Oh... well maybe when these little guys grow up to be appretinces, you can mentor one!" Squirrelflight chirped happily.

"Yea, thanks Squirrelflight!" Cinderheart chirped.

Skykit's eyes fluddered open, and so did Flamekit, but Silverkit was still sleeping soundly. "Hi there!" Skykit chirped, getting up and stretching out his legs.

"Hello!" Flamekit chirped also.

"Why hello there little guys!" Cinderheart purred.

She smiled at the two kits, tackling each other and nipping. She wondered as she looked at the silver kit, ' Will I ever have kits?' .

Skykit looked up at Cinderheart, still wondering about the question.

"Are you thinking about me?" He said, curious at what the cat was thinking.

Cinderheart giggled at the kit's question. "Nope." She answered. " Just thinking if I should have kits.

"You should!" Flamekit yelled. "Then we would have more cats to play with!"

Cinderheart spotted the little silver kit waking up and yawning, stretching out and walking up to them.

"Hi there!" she said eagerly.

"Silv, you take a longggg time to nap!" Skykit said.

"But I was up late last night helping Mama, Sky!" Silverkit protested.

"And you Did go to sleep the earliest Sky." Flamekit said.

"Whatev!" Skykit grumbled. He slouched and walked away, angry at his arguement loss.

Cinderheart laughed at the kit. Then he thoughts went back to Lionblaze. ' Have I really done it this time?' she wondered as she saw him grab a mouse off the pile, look at her, then went back to the den.

~LIONBLAZE POINT OF VIEW~

He saw Cinderheart stare at him as he grabbed a mouse off the fresh kill pile. "Pfft." he grunted as he entered the den.

"Are you really going to be mad at her over this?" Jayfeather asked as he rearranged the herbs, each in a pile of its own.

"Not just this," Lionblaze said through a mouthful as he swallowed. "All the other times she argued with me."

"Yes but even when you argue, you have to forgive her one day." Jayfeather mumbled from a mouth of herbs.

"Jay, you don't understand relationships. It's not like you get in a fight and you forgive her in like a day." Lionblaze protested.

"Maybe your right." Jayfeather finally said, hoping it would end the arguement. Lionblaze was the type when he thought he was right, he wouldn't give up.

"Yeah! I am right!" Lionblaze said. He gulped up the last of the mouse and said, "I'm going to hunt."

Lionblaze exited the camp, walking the path in the forest.

Sorry for the short chapter! My friend keeps messaging me!

~RoxiePaws~


	2. Chapter 2

Right! Now lets get to the next chapter! :D :D :D

~Inspired by my two friends, Joshua and Jeffrey!~ Tnx Yhu Guyz!

It was sunrise. The orange sunlight gleamed into the den, waking Cinderheart and Lionblaze. Cinderheart looked at Lionblaze and smiled. He just huffed and started out of the den. Cinderheart sighed. _' When will he just forgive me and pretend that fight never happened? It's been a while..'_ . She sighed. It had been a month and Lionblaze hadn't been speaking to her.

They went out for the gathering Bramblestar had called for.

"Greetings! Today is a moment I will never forget! My three children, Skykit, Silverkit, and Flamekit will today become apprentices!

The clan cheered as Skykit, Flamekit, and Silverkit walked up to their father. Skykit was bouncy, as usual. Flamekit was standing up straight, puffing out his chest, and Silverkit walked up with a smile on her face.

"Today you will become apprentices!" Bramblestar told them.

He looked at Silverkit. "Silverpaw!"

Then at Flamekit. "Flamepaw!"

Lastly, at Skykit. "Skypaw!"

"Skypaw! Your mentor will be Cinderheart!" He announced. Skypaw bounced over to Cinderheart.

"Flamepaw! Your mentor will be Lionblaze!" . Flamepaw walked proudly to Lionblaze.

"Silverpaw! Your mentor will be Bumblestripe!" He finally told her. She walked slowly to Bumblestripe, and gave him a smile.

"Lets go huntinggggggggggg!" Skypaw groaned to Cinderheart.

"Yeah! Let's go hunt!" Flamepaw agreed.

"Sure! Can we?" Silverpaw asked.

"I don't see why not, alright then." Bumblestripe said.

"Yay!" Skypaw hopped around Cinderheart.

~~~~~~~SILVERPAW POINT OF VIEW~~~~~~~~~~

"Let's go!" I yelled. I ran with my brothers in the forest. taking in the beauty of the scenery. We didn't hear Bumblestripe calling, so I figured it was alright to run around.

"Silv! Over here!" Skypaw yelled.

"Kay!" I responded.

I ran to where my brother had called, and I saw a huge lake.

"Woah! This lake is huge!" I yelled.

"I know right?!" Flamepaw agreed.

I looked at the edges of the lake, looking at the ducks who had nested there. I saw a white figure of a cat. It was walking toward the camp, and it fell.

I ran over to the figure. I crouched down next to the wounded cat, and smelled something horrible. Bumblestripe crouched down next to me, startling me. He smelled the cat and whipped his head back from the stench.

"Kittypet." he grumbled.

"What?" I said, confused.

Cinderheart and Lionblaze ran up to us and saw the cat.

"Kittypet." Lionblaze grumbled.

"Kittypet." Cinderpelt repeated.

"WHAT THE CRAP IS A KITTYPET?!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. I flinched back, wondering if Bumblestripe would yell at me.

"A Kittypet is a cat who is cared for and treated by the Twolegs." Cinderheart answered.

"Has Squirrelflight ever told you about Firestar?" Lionblaze questioned me.

I nodded, remembering the stories she told me about the great leader who had saved the clan. Twice.

"He was a kittypet. No cat had thought he would be the leader of Thunderclan." Bumblestripe said.

"Bumble, we should take the cat to Bramblestar." Lionblaze said mildly, not wanting to remember the leader's death.

"Alright." Bumblestripe nodded.

Cinderheart helped them carry the kittypet to the camp, gagging from the Twoleg stench.

"Who is this?" Bramblestar questioned when the kittypet was being treated by Jayfeather, awake and silent.

Finally, the white cat answered for Lionblaze, "The humans call me Rebecca. They abandoned me and stuffed me into the back of the loud monster, drove me here, and kicked me out."

Bramblestar asked the white cat, " Would you like to join Thunderclan?"

Lionblaze flinched. "Have you gone mad?! A _Kittypet_ in Thunderclan?!"

Bramblestar gave him a grim look. "Do not forget that Firestar was a kittypet, Lionblaze."

Lionblaze grumbled and left the room.

Bramblestar went back to the white kittypet.

"You will be named Blizzardpaw. Your mentor will be Dovewing."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BLIZZARDPAW POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked though the camp, getting glares from some cats, and some serious faces. But a silverish cat walked straight to me, smiling.

"Hi there!" the cat greeted me.

"Hi." I said nervous if this was some type of prank.

"Im Silverpaw! Those two are my brothers, Flamepaw and Skypaw. Silverpaw said, motioning her head to the two cats, tackling each other.

I laughed at the scene, and I turned to the silver cat.

"I'm Blizzardpaw."

SORRY 4 THE REALLY SHORT CHAPTERS! ~ROXIEPAWS~


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! the 3rd chappy! Lets go! *Takes Roxas' toast*

"Alright Skypaw, stalk the mouse and pounce quietly to make your kill." Cinderheart whispered to Skypaw. He nodded and stared at it, waiting for it to turn away from him so he could make his kill.

Once the mouse had turned, Skypaw launched from his legs and dug his claws into the mouse's flesh, making it squeak in suprise and pain. It tried to run from Skypaw, but he nipped his neck, killing it in a matter of seconds. He grabbed the mouse between his teeth and walked over to Cinderheart.

"Nice Skypaw!" Flamepaw muffled though another mouse, but his was smaller.

Cinderheart watched the sliver cat walk over, with a small bird in her mouth.

"Hey you guys!" Blizzardpaw yelled to get their attention. She came over with a tiny bird in her mouth.

Cinderheart sat with Dovewing and Bumblestripe as the four little cats pounced on each other, practicing their moves Bumblestripe had taught them.

"Hey Cinderheart." Dovewing said, her gaze not leaving the apprentices.

"Yeah?" Cinderheart answered, looking at the cat.

"You sure Lionblaze won't talk to you ever? I sometimes find him staring at you." Dovepaw questioned.

"Yeah and sometimes he is usually sad when Bramblestar pairs me up with you to help train Silverpaw and Skypaw." Bumblestripe added, looking at Cinderheart.

"I dunno guys," Cinderheart said, looking back at the camp. "But I hope he forgives me soon."

"I doubt it." Dovepaw said. "Jayfeather says he can hold quite a grudge."

"Hmm." Bumblestripe said as he thought a little. His mind went to his pairing with Lionblaze and Flamepaw.

_"Are you really going to be mad at Cinderheart for this?" Bumblestripe questioned Lionblaze as they saw Cinderheart pass by and Lionblaze growling and turning his head._

_"Yes, because I should be." The cat answered in a mild voice._

_"It isn't her fault. You should forgive her sometime." Bumblestripe added, with a caring tone._

_"God Bumble, you sound just like Jayfeather." Lionblaze mumbled._

_"Please Lionblaze, it would be better if you both were happy, even though you two wouldn't be together, just make her happy." Bumblestripe said, and got up to call Silverpaw._

_"Come on Silverpaw! We're done for today!" He yelled to his student. She turned around and walked over to Bumblestripe._

Lionblaze huffed over to Cinderheart as he told Flamepaw to go play with Skypaw, and Silverpaw. He nodded and ran over to the two, tackling Silverpaw with his small body, knocking the silver cat over.

"Hey Cinderheart." Lionblaze said sheepishly.

Cinderheart looked up and saw the handsome tom towering over her. "Oh...hi.", she said quietly. Dovepaw had left her in charge of the two apprentices as she went to hunt, and Bumblestripe had to patrol the border.

Lionblaze sat down next to Cinderheart and smiled.

"Are you okay Lionblaze?" Cindeheart said in a questioning tone.

"What do you mean Cinder?" Lionblaze said, confused.

"I thought you were still mad at me." She said sadly. Lionblaze put his tail over Cinderheart's.

"Um..'bout that..." He said. " I gotta tell you something.

I'm Evil! CLIFFHANGER!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~SILVER POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I saw Flamepaw come over, and I got confused. I thought Flame was suposted to go to the other side of the Thunderclan territory.

"Hey guys!" Flamepaw greeted me and Sky.

"I thought Bramblestar sent you to the other side of Thunderclan territory." Skypaw said, as confused as I was.

"Well Lionblaze wanted to hunt a little, so we came over here. He also wanted to talk to Cinderheart. He said he had some things to do, and that I would come over here with you guys." Flameheart said in a mouthful of words.

"Wait...Lionblaze wanted to talk to Cinderheart?" Skypaw asked.

"Yeah. Flame just told us." I responded.

"I thought Lionblaze was mad at Cinderheart." Skypaw said, confused at why Lionblaze would want to talk to Cinderheart.

"Yeah, I'm as confused as you are Sky." Flamepaw said, rubbing his ear with his paw.

I shook my head. I was Bumblestripe's apprentice, so I didn't really understand this. I thought a little and then said," I think maybe he forgave her or something."

"Maybe." Flame said, nodding his head.

"Sky! Flame! Silver!" I heard a voice calling.

"Coming!" Sky yelled back.

We ran over to Lionblaze and Cinderheart, and I looked at the lake, shining from the red setting sun.

Cinderheart was looking at Lionblaze and looked back at the ground. She was very sad and whispered,

_"I'm sorry."_

Omg I was listening to Utada Hikaru's Simple and Clean. It really reflects this story! The end is sooooooo EMO!

LOL ~~ROXIEPAWS~~


End file.
